Another World
by tomoyoforever
Summary: "You left him." The words were whispered in to my ear, I didn't even need to think, I knew who was talking to me. I ran, I ran just like the day I was late for the first day of work at the candy shop. I slammed the doors open and ran, but when I entered the room it was to late. I stood paralyzed for a few moments before letting out a scream. (Rated T for language)
1. Rayne Fujioshi

Heya! I'm Rayne. Rayne Fujjioshi, for all you stalkers out there ;).  
I have grey hair, its pretty short, heres how it looks(the style anyway, that girl is totally not me)

Except my hair is about a centimeter shorter.  
The eye color I have is purple, I have to admit, I love them.  
My fave color is defiantly blue, best color ever!  
I am pretty flexible and all and can really throw a punch, if you know what Im sayin'.  
Im also pretty smart and I help with the Kira investigation. _Kira._ The name disgusts me. I hate Kira with all my guts.  
My boyfriend, if your wondering, is the lovely L, surprise surprise, eh?  
Anyway, sorry to bore you to death, I think we should get to the ACTUAL story, don't you? But first, I think I should tell you just how me and L got together, just for your knowledge, y'know.

A/N~ Oh my gosh this chapter is boring -_- It's mostly just my characters introduction. Although, don't worry, hopefully it'll get better ^-^


	2. (Prologue part 1) Candy Shop

**{A/N~ So, just in case your wondering, I'm gonna alter most characters ages to 18 when the ACTUAL story starts, Im gonna make a chapter for each episode, and probably an epilogue, maybe a sequel, I don't know, depends where this story goes, because for now most of this Im making up along the way}**

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran past a bunch of people hanging walking along the sidewalks, bumping in to many. Most of them yelled pretty nasty thing at me. What _lovely _people. If your wondering why I was running, well the answer is simple, it was because I was _late._ Yup, just like Middle School all over again. By now, being 16 and all, you would probably think I grew out of the habbit and learned my lesson. Haha, no. What was I late for? Work. Yes I have a job, shocking, isn't it? I actually recently got it, my mom's friends with the owner so I didnt have to do a interview and crap, she pretty much just hired me.

The job I got was this weird ass candy store where a bunch of weird ass little kids buy candy. I was supposed to be the opener(LAME), but it was Saturday, how can you expect me to get up at 8 in the morning and be at the shop by 9? Ok, so by now your probably wondering, "Then why the hell did you take the job?" Well it's because my mom made me, she thinks I need to do something other then sitting around on the computer and talking to my best friend Hallie on the phone. I ran a little more before stopping for a breath, ok, more like a panting session. I looked above me, _YES!_  
Finally, I arrived. I unlocked the door with a key(that was probably implied) and turned the lights on. I gotta admit, the place was decent, not to bad. I looked around for a few moments, but I could hear the silent breathing of someone behind me(WTF). I spun around, getting ready to go all FALCON KICK on this guy, but it was actually just a regular guy, and a pretty good looking guy, might I add. He had black hair and pure black eyes. He has little black bags under his eyes, indicating he hasn't slept for a while. "Uh.. hi." I said embarrassed "Sorry for the wait, I was just running late." Haha, that rhymes! The guy looked at me in the eye, it was weird, his gaze was... empty? I guess that was the word for it. He looked about my age, although he was a bit hunched over like an only man. "Ya.. it's ok." he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ya so... here to buy some candy?" _What a stupid question of course he is its a candy shop! "_Yes..." he said looking down. "Ok, Im just gonna go stand by the register and stuff.." I said scratching the back of my neck.

I flipped the sign from close to open and hopped over the counter, yup, Im just that badass, I didnt use the little door thingy! "So..." I started "Anything in particular your looking for?" "Not really..." he said. I could tell this guy wasn't the talkative type, maybe I should try to get to know him better. "Ya so what's your name?" I asked "Ryuzaki.." he said inspecting the lollipops on one of the shelves "Oh, Im Rayne, Rayne Fujioshi." I said. He didn't really say anything. Ok, honestly, this conversation is going downhill. "So, ya from around here?" now I sound like one of those stupid guys who don't know how to flirt "Actually, England." he replied "Cool, I've always wanted to go there."  
He stayed for like 3 more minutes before finally deciding on some chocolate coated strawberries(yup, this candy shop had those!). He walked out and a strange car pulled up. He slid him self in the backseat as the car drove off. What a strange guy... I instantly wanted to know more about him, who was this dude? The rest of the work day was a blur, mostly. Just a bunch of weird ass kids buying candy, as I suspected.  
When I finally got off at 4 I sprinted home, I was surprisingly in a good mood. Once I arrived home I slid my shoes off and ran upstairs to my room. "Where are you going sweetie?" Mom called "Just gonna call Hallie!" I shouted "I guess after a long day at work, it's fine." she said.  
I dialed Hallie's number. After a few moments her energetic voice yelled "HEYYY RAYNE!" I pulled the phone away from my ear a little "Hey!" I said "So, how was work!" I felt her grinning against the phone "Hallie, I worked at the candy shop, not a stripper club." "I knew that silly!" she giggled "What I mean is, were there any cute guys?" "Not really..." I replied, but after a few moments I said "Well there was this one guy.."

**{SOOOO, how'd you like it ;)? I have this story on Quotev too. I think I really like this chapter, it was short, but I still liked it. Anyway, Im gonna try to write longer chapters but y'know we'll see what happens. I mighttttt update again tonight on my phone, BE WARNED. Oh this chapter is so short, Im disapointed in my self, I MUST WRITE THEM LONGER. So, thats all, BYE!}**


End file.
